A Day in the Life of Susie Derkins
by CoolGirl89
Summary: Re-edited! And moved to a new account (read bio or A/N to find out why) A typical day in the life of Suie Derkins


Author's Note: As with all the stories that are mine that are in the old CoolGirl account, I shall be moving them to this new account which I bet none of you suspected that CoolGirl and Monkey Fist were the same people. Anyway, this one is edited slightly. (Mostly spelling and grammar, but still a few sentences are changed)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Calvin and Hobbes  
  
A Day in The Life Of Susie Derkins  
  
It started out as a normal fall day, well as normal as any day can be with Calvin living in your neighborhood. I woke up early, feeling very refreshed and alive. It almost made me forget that the most annoying kid I have ever known lived next door. I dressed, ate breakfast, did my chores and stepped outside. 5...4...3...2...1. Right on time. I heard the screams of a six-year old whose Mom was dragging him outside. As I walked down to the bus stop, I saw Calvin's very tired Mom pulling the blond haired boy next to where I was standing. Calvin's Mom walked away. Beside me, the very subject looked around. After seeing his Mom nowhere in sight, he ran off. I rolled my eyes and waited for Calvin's Mom to go after him. After a few minutes, Calvin was seen being pulled by his Mom. Every few steps he would break away and try to run, but his Mom would lunge after and catch him. Finally, they arrived and with a glance that could kill and a few words of, "Now you stay right here, or else!" Calvin mom walked away for the second time this morning. Calvin pouted and glared ahead of him.  
  
"So..." I struggled to make conversation, despite half of my brain shouting Don't talk to him! He'll probably insult you or throw a rock at you! "How are you doing?"  
  
Calvin turned around and fixed his beady eyes at me in hate. "None of your stupid beeswax. Go jump off a cliff."  
  
I tried to ignore what he said. After all, I thought to myself. He is always like this. In a minute, the bus will drive up and I'll get away from this weirdo. True to my word, the school bus drove up and I climbed aboard. Glancing around, I could see only two empty seats in the entire bus. Oh no! I frantically looked around. There has to be another seat.  
  
"Move it." Calvin exclaimed behind me. I reluctantly move to the two seats and flopped down in the one nearest the window. Calvin sat down beside me. I looked out the window, trying to ignore him, pretending he didn't exist. But I knew what was coming. It came like regular clockwork. "Susie, can I see your homework?"  
  
"No!" I almost shouted. "Besides, I don't have any homework." Calvin's eyes suddenly lit up.  
  
"Susie didn't do her homework! Susie didn't do the homework!" He started chanting. I rolled my eyes and gave him a disgusted look.  
  
" There isn't any homework. If you had been paying attention in class you would have heard that we are going on a field trip to the aquarium." Calvin didn't say anything. I took the opportunity to ignore him. For the rest of the trip neither he nor I spoke.  
  
We arrived at school at 7:56am. Calvin went directly to the playground while I went to our classroom. I greeted Mrs. Wormwood, who handed me a booklet about the aquarium, which I had requested the day before. I then made my way to my desk then sat down. After a few minutes, the bell rang and Mrs. Wormwood took roll. "Class, has anyone seen Calvin?" She asked than turned and looked at the clock. "It's 8:11 and we are leaving for the aquarium in an half hour. "  
  
I raised my hand and waited for Mrs. Wormwood to call on me. When she did I replied, "Last time I saw Calvin, he was heading toward the playground." Mrs. Wormwood ran out of the classroom so I leaned over to Jessica. "Psss, Jessica." I whispered. Jessica leaned toward me than I continued. "I hope that my dad gets transferred. You wouldn't believe what Calvin did this morning." And with that I related all that had happened this morning.  
  
Just as I finished, Mrs. Wormwood came in again dragging a kicking, squirming Calvin into the room. As Mrs. Wormwood pushed Calvin down into his desk next to me, I heard him mutter, "The Zebumas have captured our hero, Spaceman Spiff and are keeping him in a dungeon room with several other prisoners." I looked at him strangely and then turned my attention to Mrs. Wormwood.  
  
"Class, I hope you have brought an idea of what sea animal you are doing for your report. It's due in three weeks. If you get an A, you be able to go on a special field..."  
  
I couldn't hear anymore for Calvin had stood up on his desk and started saying, "Fellow prisoners. These evil people here are keeping us here against our will and brainwashing us. Let's not give in! I say we throw of the yoke of oppression once and for all. Then we will be able to play all day long and have freedom! Who is with me?" He paused for a moment. A cry went up from a few boys as they stood up in support of Calvin. None of the girls replied. Calvin spoke once again, "Who is with me? I say that only a few weeks of school is necessary for a boy or girl. After all, many people only have a few years of schooling and become millionaires. I say again, who is with me?"  
  
A few more boys and even some of the girls stood up and they all started chanting, "Down with reading. Down with math. We want to play. Stay out of our path." Mrs. Wormwood ran out of the room. Soon all the boys in the classroom were causing a riot. Calvin stood on his desk giving orders like, "Get the paint. Get the chalk." Suddenly a ear splitting noise filled the room, one of the boys was scratching the blackboard. All of the girls backed into a corner, holding our ears. We got into a huddle.  
  
"What are we going to do?" A girl named Megan asked.  
  
"Hopefully Mrs. Wormwood went out to get the principle." I replied. Suddenly a shout came from across the room. The "freedom fighters" were marching out into the hallway. We ran out as soon as we could just in time to see the revolters break open the door into the 2nd grade class and march in. "Oh no!" I exclaimed. Mrs. Wormwood, the principal and other teachers arrived and went into the 2nd grade room. All the sudden there was a silence. I sighed in relief than motioned the girls back into the classroom. The minute we went into the room, a single shout came from the 2nd grade room and running back; I peeked out of my classroom just in time to see Calvin being dragged to the principal's office.  
  
All the revolters came moaning and groaning into the classroom with Mrs. Wormwood following them. "Girls," she said as she looked at us. "For being so good all of you can have the rest of the day off. After all, we missed the aquarium and this place is a mess." She paused as she looked around the messy room. "Just remember to start working on your reports. I ran off in joy, for as much as I like school, I knew that Calvin wouldn't be in the neighborhood for the rest of the day. Later, I found out that all the boys had to clean up the classroom and were assigned cafeteria clean-up duty for a week. Calvin was in DEEP trouble. He had to help clean up the classroom, help the janitor clean up the halls for a month and stay after school and do extra homework. Forever more, this day would be known to the teachers as "The Ridiculous Revolt of '92", the kids who didn't participate as "The Great School Revolt" and to the "freedom fighters" this day was known as, "The Revolt to throw off the Yoke of Tyranny." 


End file.
